


forever yours (ever yours)

by Kenmai



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aphrodite (Hades Video Game) - Freeform, Dionysus (Hades Video Game) - Freeform, Gen, Hades (Hades Video Game) - Freeform, I swear we will get Hypnos a new love, M/M, Minor Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game), Minor Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Nyx (Hades Video Game) - Freeform, Unrequited Zagnos, Will update the tags as the story goes on, brief appearances of: - Freeform, im only decent at fluff, please be patient with me, sighs, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: “Uh huh...” Hypnos looks down at the skull, almost expecting it to come back to life somehow. Perhaps he’s just too used to chatting with Skelly every now and again on his breaks. The skull in his hands does in fact, not come to life though, so it seems to be a regular one. “Right, yes, um! What is the meaning of this? Who sent this?” Is what the Sleep Incarnate finally questions.Hermes gives him a knowing look, already breaking off into a quick tangent. “Why, who else could it be from, lad? Why none other than the God of War! Might I tell you I was awful surprised to see him using the delivery service today. He hasn’t gifted anyone through mail in like, a century or something! Or at least that’s my guesstimate. I think in-person wooing is more his style, so I was curious of course when he called upon me!” Hermes folded his arms. “Then I found out it's for you and of course I have questions.”---ares/hypnos fans i will provide for you I swear
Relationships: Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 242
Kudos: 890





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy finally posting this  
> i'm not finished writing BUT! i honestly just want to start sharing it,,,, unsure on whether or not i'll get into sexual content fully (especially since im rusty at writing ;-;) but imma do my best
> 
> (also really quick thing but i'll be changing/adding some slightly different things from canon obviously, just wanted to say. so if youre like 'these two never hung out in canon?' or 'they were never able to do this in canon?' then thats just a heads up hfdks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypnos comes to terms with his fleeting feelings.

_The stars are always taunting me at night  
Remind me that I'm not the only life  
Sometimes I don't wanna know they're right  
What about you?  
What about you?_

* * *

Hypnos knew he wasn’t the most put together person out there; considering the very nature of his existence he was always tired, constantly keeping track of the thrum and hum of every mortal's dreams and nightmares. Not to mention working in the House of Hades proved to be another task in of itself. No one else would take on the dauntless task that was greeting the shades. Oh, and obviously he had to take an avid record of all the silly ways they had passed on, let's not forget that part. But hey, it was an important job, and he was doing his best!

Not to mention he had other things to be aware of working all day in the House. _A certain someone more like it._

And speaking of. That certain someone was right on schedule; tired eyes casting their gaze of the Pool of Styx. Hypnos watched with a steady grin, thoroughly amused as the young prince (and longtime childhood friend) stumbled up to him. It almost felt like a game at this point, all of the ways Zagreus has unceremoniously kicked the bucket. But well, it's not like Hypnos was keeping count anyway.

 _Maybe._

Hypnos peered at his scroll and winced. “ _Oof_. Dying to Theseus, huh?" The scroll promptly disappeared from his hands, seemingly phasing into the recesses of space itself. "Seems like an awful way to go, I would think!”

The Sleep Incarnate watched as Zagreus rolled his eyes, somewhat fond of the minor God in front of him. And _oh_ , did it make the smallest little corner of Hypnos' heart ache. But just a tad. Only a little.

He’d just freshly gotten over the wounds of his _seemingly_ requited crush on the young Prince.

Massive emphasis on seemingly.

Sure, Zagreus was everything anyone could've ever wanted: Handsome, kind and caring; fearless and courageous with just the right amount of snark and sass to boot -not to mention a body that was quite _literally_ sculpted by the Gods- but alas, he was not his to be had.

Rather, he was like the sun.

So close, yet so far.

Zagreus was the epitome of a bright, beaming ray of light in the drab recesses of the Underworlds inhabitants. But one could only look at the sun for so long before it hurt them.

Looking at the way he interacted with Thanatos and Megaera, it had been painfully clear. Hypnos had known there was no room for him ever since. At least not in the way that his heart had so desperately desired. Oh, the feeling of wanting to be loved and appreciated... sometimes he craved it so badly he couldn't sleep; probably having plagued thousand of poor mortals with nightmares. Goodness, Aphrodite must feel rather irritable every time Hypnos interacts with the Prince. The sting of unrequitedness must weigh heavily on her perfect shoulders.

But no really, Hypnos had promptly put those feelings behind him once he realized he didn't stand a chance. And so he let it go, looking into those mismatched eyes with a slightly renewed vigor. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Try not to die next time and all that. Wonderful advice there, Hypnos.”

Hypnos snorted. “I _was_ going to say it would be quite knowledgeable to dodge his spear attacks and minimize close range when his back isn’t turned, but it seems that you have it covered.”

“That’s the gist of it, mate.” The prince ran a hand through his hair. For a moment he opened his mouth, as if to say something before seemingly changing his mind with a shake of his head. “Well, thank you for the 'advice'." He said quoting the word with both hands. "I better get back to it again, then.”

“Right, right, it's no problem at all. I better get back to uh," Hypnos seemed to consider his words. "My very important break."

Zagreus rolled his eyes. "Your nap you mean."

"Same difference, same difference."

The Prince merely shook his head. Good ol' Hypnos.

"Oh, uh, Zagreus! One more thing!” Hypnos called out to the other before he could fully turn away. “How’s that autograph situation coming along by the way? Though it’s no rush. No rush at all! I mean we have like,” he pondered to himself for a moment. “An indescribable amount of time down here in Tartarus.” Time was in fact, practically non-existent down here. Had it not been for his mother Nyx; or the increase of dreams during certain hours, Hypnos would not even be able to keep track of when night and day passed, let alone time itself. And it wasn't like anyone else really slept much around here; save for himself of course. 

The gears of time kept turning for all though. And nothing could stop that.

At the mention of said autograph, he sees Zagreus bristle slightly; more-so at the memory of the individuals involved rather than the task of getting said autograph. He sucks in a breath of air, rubbing lightly at his arm.

“My apologies, Hypnos. Once you enter the Stadium it's quite hard to do any sort of talking with Asterius _without_ Theseus chiming in and berating you. I’ll have to see if I can find him outside Elysium’s grande scenery. Perhaps the next time he’s on his own and we cross paths.” Zagreus reaches forward to pat his shoulder. “Then I’ll get it. I can assure you. I did promise after all.”

And he flashes that oh-so brilliant grin Hypnos loved to see. The kind that would make him stop and stare. In the past he would need a moment to compose himself again; get his thoughts together. But now he can only smile back, if not a bit less enthusiastic than usual. If Zagreus ever notices then he says nothing.

Maybe Hypnos even preferred it that way. 

But enough about that. He had big things to discuss with Zagreus. And by big he definitely meant that autograph.

Taking the moment to pull his eye mask over his face, he tried to get comfy again.

“Once again it’s no rush at all my dear friend! Just a silly, hopeful little want is all. Happens to the best of us.” He waves him away nonchalantly. “Do be safe on your travels! Maybe, see you soon?” Hypnos questions. It wasn't guaranteed that he would see the other again after all. Ever since he started this whole escape plan, he'd gotten further and further out of Tartarus, much farther past the beautiful lush greens of Elysium; and even then some. Zagreus was hellbent on trying to see his mother, which Hypnos could sympathize with. Thus the Prince would make his constant trek out of the Underworld, getting further and further out of reach. And well, maybe one day he'd never come back. Perhaps he would reach the top and just... never look back. Hypnos tries not to dwell on it too much honestly.

“Don't count on it!” Zagreus laughs, retracting his hand. “Maybe? We'll see how this run goes. Can't know for sure until I get out there, of course.” He waves nonetheless though, moving towards the direction of his chambers. Probably to get ready to head out into the depths of Tartarus once again.

Hypnos lifts his mask, if only to watch him disappear for a second. 

Then he’s back to his thoughts, on his own as he reflects on the fitful dreams of mortals all around.

\---

“You seem… how do I say this, my child?”

Nyx, in all her beautiful nightly radiance seems to assess his form for a long moment, a pause in her words, as if she's carefully constructing a string in which to offer the other. “ _Tired._ ” Is what she finally says. It leaves her lips more like a statement rather than a question. After all who would know him better than his own mother. Surely Hypnos didn't even know himself that well! “Yes, tired seems to be the right word. Much more than usual, I would think. Am I wrong in assuming so?”

Hypnos turns in his bed. He can’t quite meet her watchful gaze. “You’re not _quite_ wrong.” Is what he quietly supplies.

Upon arriving home from his shift at the House earlier, Hypnos had promptly collapsed in his bed. The anomaly here was that he hadn’t fallen asleep right away. As the days passed, the Sleep Incarnate found himself twisting and turning in his own abode. It was a most peculiar thing indeed.

And somehow Nyx had felt that something was wrong, gracing his presence with a very rare visit. Mother Nyx wasn't the most affectionate person out there. Hypnos had quickly realized this after the many years of growing under her care. In fact, his whole family wasn't quite big on the expression of emotions come to think of it; but the connection between Night and Sleep... Mother and Child... it was no wonder that she had been somewhat concerned. As appreciated as her visiting him was, Hypnos couldn’t really bring himself to be _as_ enthusiastic as usual. He burrows further into the sheets, for once, hoping sleep will come quickly instead.

“It is unusual to see you so gloomy.” Nyx tries once more. “That is a job that is more suited to Thanatos, Ii believe.”

It’s the closest she would come to joking about the matter, he realizes somewhere in the back of his mind. And it’s then that he can’t help himself from cracking up a little. “Yes, that is true! That is a good one.”

Nyx’s face remains much the same, but there's the slightest twinkle in her eyes; a sign that she’s a bit happier with the current sequence of events. Her hears her shuffle slightly, probably having gotten closer or something. It's quite hard to tell when you're buried under sheets as soft and fluffy as the ones Hypnos owns.

“Are you perhaps… suffering from some sort of heartbreak?”

Hypnos goes very still. He knows there’s no point in shrugging it off if she’s able to pinpoint it so easily. Oh gods has he been that obvious? If Nyx was aware then did that mean others knew? The very notion of it makes a very small part of him want to laugh for some reason. “Oh wow, ...is it that obvious?”

She makes a noncommittal noise; as quiet as the night itself. Hypnos almost misses it. “Not quite. Per se.” Then she pauses. “Is it for the Young Prince, Zagreus?”

“ _It is obvious!_ ” Hypnos groans and burrows even further under his sheets again. When Nyx doesn't speak again right away, he realizes she's waiting for him to continue. A sigh leaves his lips. “It’s just a small ache. One which the likes of Aphrodite herself would laugh at… I’ll be better in time. Maybe! Who knows actually.” It is silent for a long time. “At least I hope.”

Without looking up he can feel those eyes on him, the darkest secrets of the night directed his way. 

“Perhaps you should start taking more time off.” Nyx offers lightly. “Why not visit somewhere outside of Tartarus on your time spent away from the House of Hades?”

He takes the chance to unravel himself from his sheets a bit, freeing his head to finally look at her. “Like where?”

“I think that is up to you to decide what you want to do.” She seems to consider his crumpled form for a moment. Or at least what he presumes. Her expression rarely changes, her tone always calm and guiding. Hypnos had always found that intriguing. He neither liked nor disliked it. It simply was just intriguing to him. But it made the rare moments like these all the more suffocating. “Why not visit the Stadium? Some adrenaline and excitement could do you some good.”

"The Stadium, huh?" He hums a bit to himself, as if thinking it over. “Yes, I suppose a day off would do some good. Haven’t done that in quite some time. Oh! But who will greet the shades then?” He finally turns to fully look at her, the slightest of frowns falling on his usually cheerful face. “I can't imagine Lord Hades will be too happy with my absence.”

Nyx made a noise that was akin to an amused huff. “Do not worry. I am sure the House will manage just fine with one person absent. Besides, I have reason to believe you are actually a favorite of his. He will not mind. Otherwise I shall have a talk with him myself."

“Oh boy, me? A favorite?” Hypnos sat up then, levelling her with raised brows. “Surely you’re just humoring me now, mother.”

“Do I look like I am?”

One look at her face was enough of an answer.

“Frankly I think your cheery disposition offers some light at the House, which is very much appreciated by most patrons. However silent that appreciation may be. Do remember though-” She spared him one last look, moving away from the bed. It was clear that she had said what she wanted, and confirmed what needed to be confirmed. Thus satisfied with their little meeting. “It’s alright to take care of yourself for a change.” And then she was gone, leaving him to stew alone in his thoughts.

For a long time he eyed the space where she previously resided, her words were still fresh in his mind. He wondered if what she said was really true. Was it alright to be so selfish? If it would help his lingering feelings dissipate then perhaps... perhaps he should take some time for himself.

And ever so quietly, he pulled his mask over his eyes to finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flushed emoji, pointing hands emojis*  
> comments are appreciated, i am starving to talk to arenos supporters  
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rhiimes) (but be warned its 18+)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares seems to take an interest in the peculiar Godling that is Hypnos

_While humanity's begging to end_ _  
__As eternity's starting again  
_ _I’ll be hanging on all that you said_ _  
__I just can't believe it_

* * *

It was rather common for just shades and the occasional drifter to be seated in the ever rowdy crowds of Elysium’s most prestigious Stadium. Most would chatter on amongst themselves in groups, others making bets on the current set of fighters that would dare challenge The Bull of Minos and his trusty companion. Usually the bets were very one-sided _for obvious reasons_ , but hey, anything that could pass the time down below was very much welcome. If Hypnos stood out amongst the sea of translucent bodies; then he simply did not care. Sure it was rather rare for God’s to be seated among the rest, no matter how minor they may be, but just like everyone else he was here to be entertained, at least for a little while.

For as long as he’s lived in Elysium’s grandiose, beautiful dwellings, Hypnos had never had the chance to visit the Stadium. Nor was he particularly interested come to think of it. He was often busy doing more important things; like taking a nap for instance, but today things changed it would seem. Thanatos had mentioned the place to him once or twice in passing. Having to clean up after Theseus and Asterius’ messes sometimes warranted his appearance here and there after all. But it was easy to see why the place was so popular for regular goers though. Despite being surrounded by the undead it was quite lively; at least by the public's standards.

Hypnos however was just ready to see some bloodshed here and there, each opponent so far easily being bested merely by Asterius himself. Theseus would take the time to watch and make remarks to the crowd, excitedly motioning to the stands when a particularly nasty swing of the axe connected. The shades would eat it right up every time, with bated breath and startled gasps. It was clear that everyone had fallen completely into Theseus' theatrics.

And just as Hypnos vaguely wonders when things will get exciting, it seems the Gods have heard his prayers.

There's the sound of entrance opening, it's grande crystallic doors making way for the next challenger. Zagreus stumbles in a moment later, seeming quite refreshed with weapon in hand. Perhaps he'd gotten lucky and found a fountain along the way? The young Prince takes a moment to wave at the crowd, briefly locking eyes with some of his freshly converted fans. Their red banners weren’t that hard to miss against the lush greens and blues of the stands after all.

Cute, is what Hypnos vaguely thinks at seeing it.

 _And oh_ , Zagreus is looking right at Hypnos. His smile seems questioning for a moment, probably wondering whatever he could be doing here of all places, but soon his grin is growing wider upon seeing him. He shoots one last wave in his direction before he turns his attention to his opponents. 

There’s a chorus of excited murmurs and excitement from the shades beside him, then all around him, the cheers getting louder. For a moment, he thinks it’s because of Zagreus; the Prince wielding his trusty Shield of Aegis at his side as he readies himself. Theseus is babbling on about something or the other, calling the Prince a demon and a blackguard. Hypnos isn't really paying attention fully, more-so eyeing the mighty Bull of Minos next to him. _Man what a cool guy he was. Would it be a good time to ask for his autograph after the match?_ He wonders.

But then Theseus proudly gestures to the stands in his general direction, his voice somehow seeming to boom louder than ever.

 _“...And I dedicate this next win to Lord Ares, triumphant and ever powerful God of War! What an honor it is to be in your presence today, sir! Asterius my dear friend and companion, let us make haste and make this a quick fight. A quick one yes, but a good one nonetheless for our esteemed audience members. Now then, are you all ready? Let our weapons do the talking henceforth-_ ”

And Hypnos feels his eyes widen slightly.

Wait… did he say something about Ares? Being here? As in _the_ God of War, Ares? The same one that was rumored to decimate a multitude of men with the snap of a finger? The unpredictable, commanding God that had a pension for all things destruction and violence? Hypnos is quite curious to say the least, at the thought of such a person spending his time down here instead of staying up in Olympus. He was convinced that they disregarded this place altogether; that they found anything below Olympus to be well- beneath them. And with the way Lord Hades would constantly get so ruffled at even slightest mention of Olympic Gods... Hypnos' mind finds itself feeling more and more confused.

But then he looks around and wow he really is just _right_ there, huh! How had he not noticed the other had appeared merely a few shades away from him?

It wasn't hard to miss the God. Oh no, not by a long shot. He very existence practically called for your attention; a quiet storm of budding power. He practically exuded the word Godly. And everything else at once. Had Hypnos maybe been something lesser; perhaps a mortal, if one were to ask him what he thought a God would be like, Lord Ares would certainly fit the bill. He's dressed in some sort of casual battle attire, a beautiful offset of white contrasting all the elegant pieces of gold and black littered throughout. It matched his skin quite radiantly actually. So did the war paint spread across his face.

Was it actually paint? He wondered. Or was that merely apart of him? Questions, questions, questions...

And wow- _those thighs_. Those thighs looked like they could effortlessly crush him without even trying.

And well.

Perhaps he didn’t mind the thought of that.

Hypnos blinked, trying to bring himself back down to reality.

_Whatever could Lord Ares be doing down in Elysium though? Just to watch the matches? Not to participate?_

“Ah, you mean me? It doesn't hurt to watch a good battle unfold from time to time. I would say even, that I find the bloodshed rather enjoyable to watch.” Ares glances at him then, casting the gaze away from the battlefield. "What say you, young Godling?"

As if, finally hearing the rumble and echo of his mighty voice, the shades in between them promptly disappear in a flurry of smoke. Leaving the distance between them somewhat empty now.

Hypnos pauses in his outright gawking, finding bright crimson eyes looking directly at him. Oh dear, had he said some of that out loud? Oh blood and darkness. He hadn’t heard the part about his thighs did he? Hypnos is just so good at this first impressions thing it would seem-

 _Ah_ , Lord Ares is still looking at him, watching him almost expectantly. 

Hypnos catches himself suddenly, a vacant smile on his face. Besides Lord Hades, he hadn’t really interacted with other _Higher_ Gods before. Best not to make too much of a fool of himself, be respectful and all that.

“Ah! Yes, well, the matches are meant to be enjoyed after all! So I can't disagree with you there.” Hypnos starts after some consideration. “Though, If I may be so bold as to speak, Lord Ares, is being here actually fun for you and whatnot? I always imagined a God of War would be… oh I dunno, roaming the battlefields, tearing undead apart limb from limb and such. The usual sort of thing you know! Pardon me if I'm overstepping my bounds." 

He really was just oh-so curious.

“I do not mind at all young Godling.” Ares turns his attention back to the match then, just in time to see Zagreus dodge a hefty spear throw from Theseus. “Sometimes it is well deserved to take a minor break. Though I suppose it's not really a break." Ares sighs. "I thought it might be fun to study the way of the Coliseums for a change. Though there tends to be more of a theatrical performance here at times than rather than a good proper fight. But any opportunity to study the fighting styles of others is welcome. Their strengths, weaknesses, tactics. Anything worth the merit.”

So that explains it.

Hypnos vaguely nods along. “I see, I see. That's interesting to know.”

“Even so, despite this little 'break' of mine, there is still something yet lingering under my skin. It craves to cause the bloodshed and suffering myself, rather than to simply watch. Some days the feeling gets so strong that it overtakes me. So I suppose it is important to distract myself when such a penchant grows too strong.” Ares voice is a little lower as he speaks next. “You however, feel like a welcome distraction.”

Hypnos isn't exactly sure what to take away from that, especially considering that they've been aware of each other's existences for all of several minutes, never mind the fact that Hypnos has barely spoken. But he can feel the other appraising him again. As if he's dissecting his very core.

"Hopefully that's a good thing." Hypnos tries lightly, casting his gaze back onto the battlefield.

"But of course." The Sleep Incarnate hears the hint of an amused smile from the other.

For now he ignores it.

Wait. Actually, come to think of it- In his many, _many_ years of existing and overseeing the guests at the House, Hypnos recalls many a time where he would take note of a considerable influx of shades coming in at the hands of the War God. Albeit, it was a time that was much further in the past; but still. It's something that takes up space in the back of his mind, and lingers. Wow, so he's really sitting next to that same Ares huh. What a small world it is, huh.

He can still feel Ares watching him for some reason, as if gauging his reaction, before he too turns his gaze back on the battlefield. Hypnos thinks the conversation will end there, simply fine with the notion of letting the other enjoy his time to himself. But then Ares speaks again, quite unprompted. “I am quite serious about enjoying your company thus far. The other shades more or less avoid me out of fear and respect. Mostly the former.” The God says with the slightest tinge of amusement.

 _And probably for good reason._ Hypnos ponders.

“It is as interesting as it is disappointing. Perhaps boring is a better word. But it is nice to talk with others now and again, I believe.”

Hypnos hums in reply. Then he catches himself for a moment, clearing his throat for a more proper response. “Well, I mean look at you, Lord Ares. You make quite the sight here amongst the crowds. It's no wonder why."

"Frankly you don't seem to fear me at all." The other notes, as if it's the most riveting thing he's experienced in awhile.

"Should I?" Hypnos questions. And it seems like just for a second he's said the wrong thing, the God of War rising to close the distance between them. Nervousness was not something he'd felt too often; only briefly dancing with the feeling of it every now and then. Like when Lord Hades would hound him over his records being late, or when Megaera would walk by him in the halls. He'd experienced the feeling a very small handful of times. But right now, it bubbles in the pits of his stomach for a second too long. And it's all too sudden that Hypnos remembers just how big the other is; sees the difference in their sizes. Or rather just how small he is compared to other God. Ares could most definitely crush him if he wanted to. 

He vaguely wonders if he will, actually, wide eyes staring back at him. And suddenly Ares sits right next to him. "Should you?" He smiles then, almost knowingly. "That's something best left to discover for yourself, no?"

Hypnos swallows. "Um well, you know! Fear is such a fickle thing, really."

"You know, fear and pleasure intertwine quite nicely sometimes." There's that look on his face again, as if he's absolutely amused with what the other says. And once more those red eyes seem to appraise him. Hypnos honestly thinks he isn't that interesting to look at. But yet here we are. Does he not grow tired of gazing at him?

"Funny thing about that actually! You know, it's quite common for mortals to just like, die during sex. I know it sounds farfetched but I mean it. And yes, it is as ridiculous as it sounds."

Ares raises a brow at this.

"I take account of those that have passed on." Hypnos quickly explains. "But what you said reminded me of such a funny story. There was this one time I took in a pair of embarrassed shades after passing. Boy was I surprised to read the record that day!"

He sees the crack of a smile peeking out at Ares features as he turns to watch him fully, the match seemingly forgotten; at least for awhile. “Do you have anymore intriguing stories of the most creative ways you have seen someone die?”

"Oh tons." Hypnos leisurely waves his hand. "A ridiculous amount actually. But I'd rather not talk your head off to death or something."

"Personally, I don't think I'd mind all that much."

Hypnos falters slightly. He isn't quite sure how to respond to something like that and frankly, it catches him off-guard.

“May you indulge me as to why you're here today?” And Lord Ares surprisingly seems to let up on his hounding for now, thank the Gods.

“A change of pace. I suppose.” Hypnos supplies while looking over the Stadium's railing. He watches as The Bull of Minos charges, Zagreus barely missing being impaled from a well-sized horn. He can vaguely see the Prince mutter a curse from this high up, readying his shield for the next attack. And man, this fight seems to going on for quite some time. Either Zagreus was really holding his own this time or the fighting duo was doing their absolute best. “I was told by Mother Nyx that I could use it.”

“Mother? A child of Nyx?" Ares says with sudden interest. He rubs his chin as if in thought. "Hm."

Briefly, Hypnos finds himself wondering how said hands feel. They must be calloused and rough to the touch, stained with the deepest traces of bloodshed and malice. If Ares sees him looking then he doesn't say. But the movement of his hands does come to a stop.

"So then you must be... hmm, …no that one runs the shops I believe. And I am already well acquainted with Thanatos. _Whatever could be the name._ " Ares ponders.

“Hypnos. Sleep Incarnate.” The Godling tiredly supplies from next to him. His is not a name most well remembered; or most spoken for that manner, as such is the fogginess of fitful dreamscapes.

And again he feels Ares watching him. He seems contemplative. Perhaps even admiring him? Though not in the way Hypnos would think. It was as if he had found something new to study and examine. And somewhere in the pits of his stomach Hypnos wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He kept his gaze forwards.

“Yes, that sounds somewhat familiar. Hypnos… Hypnos.” The God of War muses, as if testing the name on his tongue. “It is a splendid name.” He hears Ares hum next to him. “Wonderous Nyx though…. Why, I haven’t talked to her in quite some time. I do hope she is alright?”

“As right as ever, I would think!” Hypnos shakes his head. “She does as she pleases, same as usual.”

“Sounds quite like her. Do give her my regards.”

There is a shout from somewhere below the stands, the crowd gasping and going wild. Hypnos quickly turns his gaze to look once more, mouth parting slightly as he realizes Asterius has fallen. The battle starts to get a little crazy then, Theseus unleashing a wide range of attacks in sudden anger.

Hypnos whistles.

May the God's be on the Prince's side, lest this barrage be his untimely end.

“It is nice to have the company of someone else, wouldn't you think?” He hears Ares say to his left. And he seems closer almost? But he’s not quite sure. The sea of cheering fans in the crowd and all the commotion of the battlefield below have his senses slightly overwhelmed. Just slightly.

“Oh for sure, company is rather nice now and again. I don't think I've talked to anyone this long in quite some time actually." That last part comes out a bit quieter than he means for it to be. It surprises even himself for a moment.

He hears Ares hum.

There is another commotion from down below, and the sound of Theseus shouting as he collapses to the ground. The two promptly turn their attention back to the battlefield to see what's happening. Theyre greeted to the sight of Zagreus standing tall and proud -albeit a bit battered and bloody- but standing nonetheless. Ares seems quite pleased over the carnage his cousin shed, but doesn't break the silence to comment on it. Zagreus is waving his weapons at the crowd, especially to his fans in red, excited over his victory finally. He takes a moment to breathe and collect himself. And then he’s right back at it, already advancing to the next area.

Hypnos watches him leave once again.

Hopefully he makes it a lot further this time.

Zagreus was always running ahead it seemed. And probably would until he found what he wanted. But then what did Hypnos want? There were a lot of things he was unsure of. But at least one thing was a lot clearer for him now.

Maybe it _was_ time for Hypnos to let his feelings be. 

“Welp!" The Sleep Incarnate stretches and yawns with a flurry. He finds himself floating once more, tired from sitting down so long. "It’s best I retire to my quarters for now. Don’t think this is the best place for a nap after all. Wouldn’t you agree?” He'd had his fair share of fighting for the time-being anyways.

“Right. Right of course." Ares utters. "So you live here in Elysium, then?”

“When I’m not working under the House of Hades, then yes. Gotta have some place to live.” Hypnos chuckles to himself as he dusts off his attire. He ignores the way Ares eyes darken at the mention of his Uncle and continues about his business. “I will be taking my leave then Lord Ares, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, as brief as it was.”

“Likewise.” Ares actually nods his head at that. He gets up as well, standing in full force as his shadow -and his accursed difference in size- practically looms over the other. Hypnos looks away. “And one more thing, Godling. Your prior statement has not escaped my grasp.”

"My... prior statement?" Hypnos stops messing with his cape. Huh? Had he said something earlier?

"Oh, but of course. How could I forget." Lord Ares smirks. “These thighs _have_ crushed many a skull. I do recall you being quite curious about it. Let me know if you’re ever willing to get a closer look.”

Hypnos whips his head up in probably the quickest he’s ever done so. Had he heard that right? “P-Pardon me?” His voice comes out in more of a startled squeak. It is so unlike himself for a moment that Hypnos feels his eyes widen.

The smug grin on Ares’ face merely grows as he looks down at him. Hypnos thinks he feels a slight flush rising in his cheeks, but at this point he's not sure. “I will be seeing you then Sleep Incarnate, Hypnos. Do take care.” And just like that he’s gone, the sounds of screams and existential dread rip through the threads of time as he promptly fades away.

Hypnos looks at the space where he resided and blinks. Once; then twice, before shrugging. He decidedly leaves it all behind him. It wasn't uncommon for Higher Gods to play around with others just for sport. And it wasn't like he'd have such an encounter with the other God again.

Hypnos was just more than ready to head home and sleep like the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hypnos: [blinks tiredly]  
> Ares: you look like death. [leans closer] absolutely splendid. tell me more
> 
> \--  
> anyway um *banging pots and pans* society has TEMPORARILY moved past the need for the dynamic of lovesick Hypnos adoring The Great Ares! temporarily!!! we'll do that a different day
> 
> I want doting Ares that unabashedly falls in love first and fast! I want uninterested Hypnos that doesnt have a clue as to why Ares is interested in him before slowly learning more and more about him!!! I want- *i get forcibly dragged away off stage*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMMM HFKDSFSFKDSFDSK GUYS??? thank you so much to all the people reading and commenting!!!!! where the heck did yall come from omg???? ;-; i wasnt expecting this for my silly little story idea,,, OTZ i'd give all of you the three wacky numbers on the back of my SSN <333 ty for reading!

_Romantic for the sake of my demise  
What about you?  
What about you?_

* * *

“Delivery, Delivery!” Hypnos quickly pulls up his mask to see what all the commotion is, quite harshly interrupted from his slumber by the sudden noise. At worse it _might_ be someone yelling at him to get to work -which, his current excuse for napping would be that he was on a break of sorts- which usually worked; but as his mind slowly catches up to him he recalls the word ' _Delivery_ ' being thrown around. He’s met with the sight of Hermes floating in front of him. “Delivery for Hypnos.”

Hypnos sits up a bit more alert now, turning away from his couch.

From what Hypnos could gather, the house is still bustling with busy shades moving to and fro. There's a slight lull in order as they move about; that is at least, until Lord Hades would eventually decide to call upon them once again to hear their pleas. Regardless, the landscape was bustling with movement, as per usual. Though some would say just sitting around in circles and telling tales of the past was... probably less than productive. But more could be done to pass the time.

Most shades looked on curiously at the two of them for a moment, eventually getting back to their own business. Hypnos pays them no mind though, tilting his head up at the other God in prominent confusion.

He hasn’t ever gotten anything by mail. At least he's positive he hasn't before? No one’s ever had any need to send him anything. Or rather, he hasn’t had anyone _want_ to deliver anything to him. After all, he can usually be found here at the House, perched on a couch or taking account of souls. The people that needed to reach him were always right within his vicinity.

"I do have the right person, right?" Hermes startles Hypnos out of his musings. "I don't think I'd make such a silly mistake as is. I don't recall hearing about any other Sleep Incarnates from Charon." Hermes seems to study his appearance with a slight frown. "No, you definitely seem to fit the bill my dear friend! What say you?" 

"Ah, my apologies!" Said Sleep Incarnate shakes his head. "I _am_ Hypnos. Sorry, it's just-"

He finally seems to realize what the other has in his possession.

Hermes is holding a bouquet of- _wait, hold on a second. is that... a bouquet of flowers inside a decapitated skull??_ Hypnos is feeling more and more confused the longer he stares, but he knows Hermes is a very, _very_ , busy God. And, as if to prove that point, he hears the other clear his throat a few times.

“Come on then, come on. Here you go! Please just take it already! I have oh so many things to deliver soon and I cannot keep my dear associate waiting.” 

He looks suspiciously as Hermes hands him the skull bouquet. And wow, that sure does feel real.

“Uh huh...” Hypnos looks down at the skull, almost expecting it to come back to life somehow. Perhaps he’s just too used to chatting with Skelly every now and again on his breaks. The skull in his hands does in fact, _not_ come to life though, so it seems to be a regular one. So he supposes that's a good thing. “Right, yes, um! What is the meaning of this? Who sent this?” Is what the Sleep Incarnate finally questions.

Hermes gives him a knowing look, already breaking off into a quick tangent. “Why, who else could it be from lad? Why none other than the God of War! Might I tell you I was awful surprised to see him using the delivery service today. He hasn’t gifted anyone through mail in like, a century or something! Or at least that’s my guesstimate. I think in person wooing is more his style, so I was curious of course when he called upon me!” Hermes folded his arms. “Then I found out it's for _you_ and of course I have questions.” Hypnos watches him swiftly shake his head. “But alas my job is to ‘ _stay quiet and deliver_ ’ though, as he says." He finger-quotes with a roll of the eyes. "Wouldn’t it kill to be a bit kinder, but I digress-”

Hypnos feels like his head is spinning trying to take this all in. He knows for sure now that he hasn’t ever gotten a skull bouquet by mail. He is a little concerned to say the least, shaking his head once more. For once, he wishes he was a bit more awake. “I uh, appreciate the delivery, Hermes. Truly, it is a pleasure to finally meet you rather than to see you in passing, but I wouldn’t want to keep you from working, now would I! Thank you for coming all the way here.”

“Oh it’s no worry at all!” The other God swiftly waves his hands. “My pleasure, my pleasure indeed to be of service. In fact you may be under my care again sooner than you know. With that I will be on my way! Post-haste.” And then he disappears, leaving Hypnos floating there as he stares at nothing.

Vaguely he sees Lord Hades looking at him in the corner of his eye, an unreadable expression from his usual gruff one. He almost expects him to yell about getting back to work, but for some reason he doesn't. And with a huff, the God of The Dead goes back to his paperwork.

And so it's just him and his gift in hand. And what a gift it is, truly. A gift from Lord Ares, huh... but why, he wonders. It couldn't be that he actually... no, no it couldn't. Not someone like Hypnos.

Hypnos feels his mouth set into a thin line for once, deftly placing the bouquet at the side of his plush red couch. Welp, best not to think about it too much!

One of the upsides of the Princes escapades out into the Underworld meant he spent more time renovating once he got back home, and that meant Hypnos got a nice new couch at some point to rest his weary head upon. And so he settles back down on said couch and pulls his mask back over his eyes. He just wanted to sleep.

He’s not exactly sure how much time passes him by, but he’s out for a considerable amount of time.

That is until he hears a voice.

“ _Hypnos_.” The voice grumbles lowly from somewhere in the distance. It sounds like Death knocking at his door. And somewhere in the back of Hypnos’ tired mind he is more than happy to accept Death’s company. “Hypnos. _Get up_ , and stop slacking.”

With consciousness much clearer, he recognizes that voice instantly of course, floating in place as he pulls his mask up. “I’m up, I'm up!" He takes a moment to yawn and stretch, much like a lazy cat would. It's quite pointless to try and clear the sleep from his eyes, so he merely smiles. "It’s nice to see you too, Than.” He greets the other with a tired wave, always happy to see him. 

Thanatos looks quite ruffled as he looks down at his brother; much more ruffled than usual at least. He sees his brother eye the bouquet of exquisite flowers with a frown, his thoughts quite visibly being made known in an instant. With arms folded he speaks again. “Wherever did you get those, Hypnos.” He says it more like a statement than a question. Hypnos has an inkling that he already knows who sent it. But at least Thanatos was talking to him today. That was always a plus!

“Lord Ares sent them.” Hypnos merely shrugs. “They’re okay, I suppose. Though I wonder which unlucky soul’s skull I now own possession of. Isn’t that something! I mean I’d hate to have _my_ skull used as a vase now that I think about it.”

Thanatos makes a face full of scorn and disgust, just at the mere mention of the Olympian God. “Do be careful of what you get yourself into Hypnos.”

“Why, Thanatos-” He clutches at his chest. “Are you worried about silly little old me? I’m quite touched actually!”

Thanatos turns away, adjusting the sash on his robes. It's already clear the conversation is coming to an end. “If the thought can bring you some semblance of comfort, then do as you please with the notion.” He slowly casts his gaze back to look at him. “Though, I will say. Lord Ares is somewhat of an associate of mine, as you should know. War and Death go hand in hand you see.”  
  
Hypnos nods, just happy to hear the other speak for more than two sentences before disappearing.

“All I am saying is that I know his character enough to warn. I’ll be getting back to work now. As should you.” He straightens up, much more serious now. “Heed my words.” Is the final thing he issues out before phasing away in a bright green light.

Hypnos eyes the spot where he left in contemplative silence, then shrugs. It wasn’t like he had anything to worry about though. Lord Ares more or less courting him was the last thing he expected sure, but surely it was just an elaborate joke of some sort. A very, very elaborate joke! Or a misunderstanding of sorts.

They both had better things to worry about after all.

\---

At least, it’s what Hypnos had thought.

Things were smooth for a while; a period of silence where Hypnos would slack off- _er_ , take very meaningful work naps to rejuvenate in between managing the guests and talking to the denizens of the House. The only thing that had been off since then, of course, was that Hermes was indeed right about visiting more. He would chat his head off for awhile then, _hi's_ and _hellos_ as he got into it. He would come baring more daily skull bouquets, each time with different fauna littered throughout. And just like he did much the first time, Hypnos would place the bouquets at the foot of his couch to take back home to Elysium. I mean, it would be rude to deny flowers at the very least, right? A little flower collection never hurt anybody. He was curious as to who would pick them out every time though.

Could a God of War really handle something so delicate without crushing it? He wondered.

But just as suddenly as the deliveries start, the bouquets stop coming; much to his relief. Perhaps Lord Ares had finally changed his mind as expected, or found other God's to pester. Now Hypnos could catch up on his sleep or work without being woken up. And so he does the former one day, taking the time to rest his eyes.

And it isn't until he hears the sound of wind; something fast, as if a thousand angels are flapping their wings all at once does he realize he isn't quite out of the woods yet. Before Hypnos even lifts his mask he already knows who's there. "Don't worry, I'm awake."

Hermes looks positively amused upon locking eyes with him. Hypnos is already feeling quite weary.

"Hey boss, how's it going today?" Hermes grins. "I have another delivery for you, of course. Say, is there a chance that you needed help slaying something perhaps." His tone is almost teasing, even.

Hypnos squints. "Come again?"

"Oh you know, you'll see shortly! Very shortly. It's nothing much." Hermes says reaching into his bag. Hypnos suspects the thing is endless really; from letters, to bouquets to trinkets or whatever, Hermes has the space for his supplies. "Well! Are you ready, my friend?"

"As ready as ever? Sorry, what exactly am I getting ready for?" This must be quite the impressive bouquet if Hermes seems absolutely tickled at the notion. The God of Swiftness finally summons his delivery, and it's is the farthest thing from a flower Hypnos expects.

"What the-" Hypnos exclaims at seeing said gift. It's an absolutely ginormous sword, it's surface shining in the most elusive way. It's been polished clean, right down to the hilt, marked with red engravings and fancy symbols. He knows right away that this is something high-grade, and dangerous. Hypnos is confident the thing is probably taller than even him, and he can only gawk as Hermes' grin widens. This must be the most amusing thing for him; in general Hypnos wonders. Do all his clients react as such when receiving something? " _Hermes_ -" He starts.

The God of swiftness merely laughs. "You like it then?"

Lord Hades coughs under his breath as he works, as if it's a warning to tell them to quiet down, but the noise of it still makes the House rumble, despite him trying to be discreet. At least he isn't looking up from his desk, oh boy, Hypnos fears the worst for his job if he does.

Hypnos stares down at the massive sword, then back at the deliverer; as if he's grown two heads. "Hermes, I can't possibly accept this."

"A gift is a gift, my friend!" He says closing his delivery bag. "With that I must get back to work. I've been strictly instructed not to return them." He winks. "With that I will be going!" And promptly disappears, a gush of wind following in his traces.

And The Sleep Incarnate can only look down at his new gift in stunned silence. It's cool sure, but whatever is he to do with this?

Hypnos let's the sword disappear, storing it with his other possessions.

 _A sword of all things!_ My goodness!

As time goes on, Hypnos is only gifted with more and more elegant weapons. That of which, he even sees Lord Hades take notice at some point. Thankfully, Hypnos isn't fired right on the spot and sent into exile or something, but maybe there is the slightest bit of acknowledgment at how mighty each gift is? Hypnos can't ever really tell when Lord Hades always seems so angry. He must admit though, each weapon is rather impressive in its build and craftsmanship, that he can agree with himself. But all Hypnos can merely do is look after all. Weaponry has never really interested him. He can admire their worth but personally, he really had no need for such things.

It isn’t until he’s accumulated a wide array of them in his possession that he starts to think that maybe, just maybe, this is somewhat ridiculous.

Hypnos later decides to just give the weapons to Zagreus, having nothing better to do with them after all. They’d get more use that way, what with him constantly barging out into the perilous depths of the Underworld to slay foes. It’s a good decision, is what he tells himself as he sees the Prince constantly thank him with each ‘gift’. Yes, a very good thing indeed. Always happy to help a friend out.

Truly Hypnos is so smart. He wonders why he hasn’t been awarded a medal yet or something.

And it isn’t until he looks at his scroll on one lonely day that he sees Zagreus’ name pop up; which in itself isn't unusual, but it's the contents behind his death that make Hypnos sit up a bit straighter as he floats in the air.

 _Death by an innumerable amount of Tartarus enemies summoned by Ares, God of War_. Is what illuminates his scroll in bright red.

Hypnos purses his lips in thought. _What?_

Then his eyes flick over the the Pool of Styx, just as Zagreus’s familiar form appears in the swarm of blood. He sees him groan and stretch, wiping the red liquid off of him as he stands up. Despite just freshly rejuvenating he still looks rather worn out. Hypnos hasn't seen him look like this since probably the first time he fought Megaera. Though, granted that time he looked more embarrassed than exhausted. Hypnos remembers it well.

Zagreus marches right up to him after exiting, a tired smile set on his features. “Hypnos.” He blatantly greets with a wave.

“Hey there, Zag.” Hypnos makes his scroll disappear. “Um, er, are you doing alright?”

The young Prince laughs a very startled laugh at the notion. He gives Hypnos a once over. “Do I look alright, Hypnos?”

The Sleep Incarnate raises a brow. “ _Well-_ ”

“Don’t answer that. Please.” Zagreus shakes his head quickly. “Right, well. Um.” He sucks in a breath, grimacing slightly over what he’s about to say. “I think I upset Lord Ares.”

“Oh?” Hypnos already isn’t quite sure he likes where this is going. But it’s like the equivalent of a car wreck almost. He can’t quite look away; actually leaning a bit closer as the Prince starts to go on.

“So, my traverse through the Underground was going as usual. You know, talking to the Olympians and receiving their boons and blessings and such.” Zagreus waves a casual hand. Hypnos nods to show that he’s listening. “And I happened to come across Lord Ares in one of the rooms. He was stationed there after I was able to clear it in no short amount of time, but ah.” Zagreus frowns slightly as he seems to recall something. “The conversation basically went like this:”

_"Lord Ares." Zagreus greets from afar. Though Ares isn't really there, his presence is quite intimidating. "I accept this boon, thank you for your continued assistance, sir."_

_"Anything to get you out of there. We have much to discuss once we meet Zagreus-" The God pauses in his talking to look at him. As if to_ really _look at him. He sees Ares red eyes watching his weapon, an unreadable expression growing on his face. "Pray tell dear cousin, where did you acquire that weapon of yours?” Ares says with thinly veiled patience._

_And It’s strange really, he thinks. Usually, when Zagreus had made him upset in the past -The Trial of the Gods was hard okay- there wouldn’t be the slightest indication of anger or change in his tone; which had made it all the more frightening how calmly he would speak then. Just how collected and controlled he carried himself, despite the displeasure._

_But at this point in time Zagreus knew something was a little off. It made the residual ache in his bones grow weary._

_“I uh, received this weapon from a close friend back at The House of Hades sir.” Zagreus carefully tried. “Do you recognize it's model perhaps?” He could always ask around if the other was interested._

_“Oh.” Ares simply says. Just an Oh. And something changes in his eyes then. They almost seem to darken. Zagreus thinks he can physically feel the air growing tense all around him and it's deafening. He suddenly feels on edge. It's at this moment that Zagreus has to dutifully remind himself that Ares isn't actually there in person._

_Then Ares voice cuts through the silence like a knife; a bit more stilted. “I do recognize it in fact. Painfully so.”_

_There’s the briefest moment where it all clicks in Zagreus’ mind, the smallest muttering of mental curses plaguing him. “Sir, I can assure you I had no idea these were from you-"_

_Ares doesn’t let him finish._

_The God of War raises his hand with the grace and practice of an experienced warrior, and with a snap suddenly enemies appear, surrounding Zagreus. And they keep coming, even more bellowing out at the seams. It's as if the threads of space are eager to spit them out, much like a bad meal._

_And without a word Ares beckons them all with but a movement of his thumb. Then the War God promptly disappears._

_“Oh blood and darkness.” Is the last thing Zagreus can squeeze out before he can barely ready himself for combat._

_He can still feel the other watching him from somewhere beyond, as if relishing in the battle, the swing and clash of Zagreus’ frantic blade. As if he's taking it all in. The waves of enemies just keep coming, and before he knows it he’s down to his last death defiance. Zagreus thinks he might be able to manage as usual, even with the intensity f enemies, but they seem more ruthless this time around. His health is shredded almost to nothing somehow, but he's too busy trying to fight his way around the small space to even think about it. He pulls the worst mistake of dodging, and dashing right into a trap; a bigger enemy taking the advantage to rush him in one fell swoop._

_Zagreus feels the universe suddenly pull him apart as he collapses, everything fading to black. And in the faintest recesses of the darkness, just as he loses himself, he hears Ares voice in the distance. It sounds somewhat satisfied, though just a tinge calmer._

_“Give Hypnos my regards.”_

_And then he fades._

“So yeah!” Zagreus gestures vaguely. “Thank you for _giving_ me your courting gifts, dummy. Lord Ares was certainly pleased to see them in action.”

"You didn't even make it out of Tartarus?" Hypnos questions with a stifled squeak. He can’t help but laugh for some reason, as bad as it was to hear his story. He chuckles again, imagining the look on Zagreus' face as the enemies started piling in. For some reason the thought has him feeling bubbly all over again. “Oh that's grande."

Zagreus rolls his eyes. "I'm glad one of us finds it funny at least."

"Sorry, Sorry! It's just, oh wow! I hadn't thought of that happening!” Hypnos wipes a tear from his eye. “Seriously. My apologies for having you go through that Zag...” 

“I'm rather used to him being petty. It's fine. His wrath surely stings when he's rather ticked off though…” At least it didn’t seem like he was angry at him, just a bit frazzled.

Hypnos breathes a sigh of relief. “I suppose you can just hang them on your wall then?”

“Perish the thought.” Zagreus quickly shakes his head. “No, no. They're best left out of my possession. I’ll probably store them with the other ancient weapons. That is, if you really don’t want them back.”

“Storage sounds good to be honest!" Hypnos agrees. "Quite good.”

Zagreus seems to consider his words for a moment. “Speaking of Lord Ares. I've been meaning to talk to you about that.”

Hypnos is surprised at that. "You have?"

"Mhm. Thanatos had mentioned something about it in passing once or twice. Or a few?" Zagreus scratches his chin. "You know how he is, he's not the best at talking in depth." The Prince waves a hand. "But he did actually seem quite concerned. I know he won't really say it much to your face but you are still his brother. And well, I am your trusted childhood friend of course!" Zagreus grins. "Basically we're just looking out for you. Just know we support anything you do, as long as you're aware of what you might be getting into. Also, as long as it doesn't involve me dying like _that_ again." The two of them chuckle a bit.

"I promise not to unknowingly send you out to the wolves."

"Lord Ares, well. Just seems like a lot, you know." Zagreus carefully finishes.

Hypnos blinks. "He's not as bad as you guys make him out to be. He was rather tame, at least from what I recall when we met. _Though,_ the gifts are a bit much."

"I will respectably neither agree _nor_ disagree." Zagreus lightly says, as if Ares could still somehow hear him down here. "They are your gifts after all."

Hypnos laughs, the sound making Zagreus smile a little. "I can't exactly say I hate them then. The flowers have been kind of nice, maybe." He couldn't really lie. It was as strange as it was gratifying to see Hermes visit so frequently, to more or less have something to look forward to. Despite his unwillingness to reach out again to the God of War. Maybe it was just his mind still clawing at him with the idea of being unwanted. Or maybe it was nothing at all. "...Maybe." 

"As long as it makes you happy, then who's to say you shouldn't try new things." The Prince nods wisely.

Hypnos hums. "Happiness, huh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just a tiny reminder that im taking some things from canon and rearranging them with my grubby little fingers just slightly >_> i realize having intense headcanon sessions with ONLY a friend means other people will be a bit confused hfdks (so i might talk about why I do certain things here in the notes sometimes)
> 
> BUT we just thought the idea of God of WAR Ares romancing someone with weapons would absolutely be a thing since he's so dedicated to bloodshed. And here is Hypnos.... just staring down at all these gifts no thoughts, head empty. So he gives them to Zagreus and we thought heyyy,,, what if Ares saw his own weapons after giving Zag a boon or something *hides face* I know its farfetched don't look at me


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares mulls over his next move. *points and laughs at him* lovesick loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HFKDSFSFHKS WHERE HAVE YOU PEOPLE BEEN COMING FROM HFKSFSF *bowing emoji bowing emoji* ty for indulging my dumb little ideas though. I will admit its fun getting more people interested in this pair, so you guys know what must be done if you havent already *gets megaphone* READ! THE OTHER FICS! IN THE ARES/HYPNOS TAG!!!!!!! i know there arent many BUT you wont regret it
> 
> ALSO LOOK LOOK LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL [ART](https://twitter.com/piagotski/status/1340417473074638849) PIAGOTSKI MADE FOR LAST CHAPTER OF HYPNOS RECEIVING THE SKULL BOUQUET! IM JUST- *starts barking a normal amount*

_Wake me in the morning, I'm afraid_ _  
_ _I don't want to go to sleep and see your face  
_ _I need you more than I should ever say  
_ _What about you?  
_ _What about you?_

* * *

  
  
  
“I just don’t understand.” Ares practically grumbles to his other companions as they lounge together. 

Well he’s more so pacing back and forth between them as _they_ lounge, but hey to each their own. He had a lot on his mind after all.

The God of War looks up at the clouds, barely squinting at the rays of light that seek to threaten his vision. Everything was so bright up in Olympus, you see; but that was to be expected with such a location so high up in the skies.

Up on the sunny peaks of Mount Olympus the concept of time is much easier to follow at least. The Gods are free to do as they please up above; though one could say they did what they wanted regardless. The vast space is home to many Olympic Gods, though most preferred to keep to themselves. There were few though, that Ares seldom spent his time with; much to his own surprise even. But with weather like this, and a predicament as such that he’s in; who else was he to turn to exactly?

The sun is brilliant; glowing even as it’s rays try to offer the comfort of warmth. But despite the searingly beautiful weather, Ares merely frowns. His heart hadn’t known warmth in such a long time that it’s current emotions left him confused. And a little annoyed.

Just a little.

“I mean, I’ve gifted him nearly all of my finest weapons- my _greatest_ weapons dare I say, but he is not receptive to my advances at all.” 

Dionysus nods and nods as he takes a long swig of his drink; probably not even paying attention, and Aphrodite, in all her effervescent glory tries to listen with somewhat of a smile. Her grin borders more so on being amused rather than consoling though, and if Ares notices he rightfully ignores it. 

The God of War comes to a standstill, his pacing halted. “It is not possible that I am somehow approaching this wrong way, right?” He pauses to look at them. “Surely that can't be it.”

“Oh no _-o_ .” The God of Wine draws out the ‘ _o_ ’ with a roll of his eyes. “Surely not.”

Ares harshly turns his gaze upon the other, to which Dionysus feigns innocence. He swirls his wine glass with a surprisingly steady hand, its contents glowing a vivid hue of purple in color. And then he takes a swig, still quite casually lounging about.

“Just saying.”

They hear the sounds of a soft sigh. “Well, firstly my dear Ares. I would think that simply gifting someone things of _your_ interest is not all it seems to be, no?” Aphrodite says laying with arms crossed. She has the slightest tinge of amusement echoing off of her voice though as she watches him. And she can see the way Ares is considering her words, which is what she wanted in the first place. “A cute little Godling like Hypnos exists and you give him tools of war?”

She shakes her head at the notion.

“Right, right.” Dionysus drawls. “I mean, I'd give them away too if I had no use for it, man. What was he supposed to do with all of them?” Dionysus uses his free hand to motion vaguely at the sky. “Hang them up on his walls in Elysium and gaze at them as he falls asleep?”

Aphrodite laughs at that, a beautiful sound reverberating from it around them. “Oh, if only I could have seen the look on your face once you realized young Zagreus possessed them!” She clasps her hands together. “Oh, how funny that must have been.”

“It was _not_ funny Aphrodite." Ares huffs. "I’m glad someone is getting the slightest bit of amusement out of my shortcomings.” He muses somewhat bitterly. And quite a spectacle it is! To see someone like Ares -that in the past had cast foes aside with the mere flick of his thumb, drenched in the blood of his enemies so much so that it seemed natural- to be…. Here like this just pacing around! 

Why, it was almost comparable to that of a child pouting to themselves after being denied candy. 

She can vaguely see Dionysus try to stifle another laugh within his drink.

Aphrodite shakes her head. “What else were we to think? It’s pretty normal for you to mess around with someone here and there. In fact, it would take forever in the past for me to pry even that much out of you. But one day you come back and you’re obsessed with some new person out of the blue! My intuition was absolutely overflowing. _Hypnos this, Hypnos that._ ” The Goddess of love practically gushes. “Why it was quite unlike you!”

“And a rejection.” Dionysus adds in leisurely. “Let’s not forget he got his first proper rejection. That’s new as well.”

Aphrodite hums, as if Ares isn’t even there. “Yes, that one is much too used to getting what he wants isn’t he?”

Dionysus nods without looking up. “I would surely say so.”

Ares feels his mouth set into a thin line. “You're one to talk. The both of you, actually.”

His mood is growing more and more sour by the minute as the chatter continues. “Remind me why I decide to spend my time in your company again.” _And why he even came to them for… ‘_ help’ _of all things._

“Because you love us?” Dionysus winks.

“Because you adore our company, and we tolerate yours as well?” Aphrodite provides.

Ares pinches the bridge of his nose, and sighs a very drawn out sound before continuing his prior engagement. Instead of pacing again though, his movements slow; to instead focus on the scenery. He moves to stand near the edge of whatever platform they're on, looking down the vast plains at all the other areas on Olympus. Further down he can see other Gods lounging about just as they are; and even further down still the scenery fades into the abyss. The clouds do a ridiculously good job of cloaking everything below in its wake.

“Tolerate is a strong word.” Ares quietly says after some time. “Much stronger than you think. So you should use it sparingly.”

To tolerate someone was to merely put up with them... To keep them at arm's length. It was to be palatable to someone only in the smallest of doses; the utter epitome of disrespect. Ares knew it quite well actually.

He used to tell himself he was fine with being on his own. Fine with the notion of dedicating himself entirely to studying the ugly side of humanity; it’s hunger for greed and power and carnage, and all that encompassed battle. It was that same hunger for more that drove him to action. Sometimes it consumed him; sometimes it conspired against him even. And perhaps, it was that very thing that was his downfall.

The proof was in his countless years spent not being able to get quite close to many. He was no fool. It was one thing to be feared and respected, but another to be truly _acknowledged_.

He imagines it’s because of the heavy legacy he’s left quite frankly. When people hear about Lord Ares, they picture the being that’s soaked in blood from head to toe, and it’s lifeless eyes that only seem to gain some semblance of sanity with the sharp swing of a mighty weapon. They picture the God that reeked of pure, mindless instinct as they stalked across the battlefield.

They pictured _The_ God of War.

He was well aware of what it meant to be tolerated, to be held at arm's length. Well aware of how most would try not to upset him, or tip-toe around him, deftly afraid to even breathe the wrong way around him. Ares himself would sometimes relish in the momentum this would give his image, sure. But what about everything else?

What about the rare moments that he longed to be looked at? To have his companionship be easy and wanted?

To be seen?

That day at the Stadium… he’d felt listened to. Or the closest thing he could compare to it. Perhaps for the first time in his life, if at all. Frankly, The Sleep Incarnate hadn’t even seemed afraid of him. In fact, he seemed quite unbothered, eager to chat about this and that with a tired grin. But never did Ares once feel like he was being tolerated. It was quite invigorating honestly.

Usually Ares didn’t quite care to entertain the thought of such frivolities, but something about that day had made him particularly enthralled with being around the other. He wanted to know about him. And he craved to see him again so terribly it stung.

He thinks of drowsy eyes and soft white locks, a tired smile, and the sounds of bittersweet laughter that tell of something more; and just… _Hypnos_ … something small. Much smaller than him. Something that'd be so easy to be grasped beneath his hands and under him. He considers this for a moment.

Or, with his hands rather? 

He hadn’t gotten a good look at the others' hands that day but this he was certain that Hypnos’ slender fingers could rest easily in one of his. Dare he entertain the thought of holding them? What would Hypnos think of it? Would he dislike it? Or would he look up at Ares in surprise? That one look of him being caught off guard has been saved to his memory like glue, and it replayed over and over in his mind like something precious.

Ares finds himself feeling lightheaded suddenly, and furrows his brows in confusion. He instantly turns to lock eyes with Aphrodite, who already has quite the satisfied smile. There’s a knowing air that settles around her very core. He can almost hear her mocking him even in that sweet dulcet tone of hers. It echoes somewhere in the back of his mind, and it’s in that moment that Ares remembers just how fearsome the Goddess’ hold can truly be.

“Fun thoughts I assume?” She offers languidly.

Ares feels his cheek, as if to assess himself. And it’s warm, though not much in the same way as the sun beating down at them from above. He looks at his palm, then feels his cheek once more. And slowly his hand moves down to feel his chest.

And just as he suspected, his heart is racing.

...Huh.

“I don’t think fun is exactly the right word I’m looking for.” For the first time in his life, Ares thinks that he feels wary.

Aphrodite just chuckles to herself, turning over on her spot to lay on her back.

Dionysus whistles, drawing his attention. “So like, what are we doing about this-” He purses his lips. “- _Hypnos_ , situation exactly?” He carefully says with hands in quotation marks. “Because I have a sneaking suspicion that maybe, just maybe you’ve got it bad.” And Dionysus turns to look at him. “A little to _-o_ badly maybe.”

“There’s no such thing as too bad.” Ares lowly says. “The problem lies therein with being… more clear.”

“Well, I imagine if the lad was truly uninterested he would ask Hermes to deliver such a message saying so, yeah? _‘Dear Lord Ares, please put your dick away.’_ or something like that.”

Ares looks incredulously at him, as if he’s suddenly grown two heads. He opens his mouth as if to say something in retort, but then closes it. And with folded arms he promptly sits down.

“Now, Now.” Aphrodite chimes in. “Settle down you two.”

“I am settled.” Ares states somewhat forlornly.

Dionysus merely shakes his head with a lazy grin, opting to close his eyes.

Ares sighs. “Perhaps... I am approaching this in the wrong manner. All this fussing and wondering from the sidelines can only serve to do more harm than good. But no more.”

Dionysus opens an eye to share a look with Aphrodite.

"No more?" She questions from her spot.

"Yes. I shall question him in person." Ares says as if it’s the simplest thing in the world to do. And to an extent, it may very well be. But his companions seem a little apprehensive.

Dionysus eyes him in consideration for a moment. Then takes another sip of his wine. "Do care to be careful there, lad. I mean, what if you scare him away or somethin’?" Dionysus crosses his legs. "Then what, huh?" He shakes his head with a sigh.

“I won't.” 

Ares was used to getting what he wanted. That alone was evident in everything he did. But maybe… for the first time in perhaps forever he was starting to reconsider his actions. Just a little.

“Well.” Dionysus pauses in his musing. “Write him a letter of sorts. Arrange a time to meet up. See if that works, alright?”

Ares looks to Aphrodite for her opinion. She is The Goddess of Love after all, and her guidance may very well be more so what he needs.

“A letter can’t hurt.” She carefully starts. Then takes a moment to brush a strand of hair out of her face. “A good old-fashioned letter can be quite romantic actually. Though, I reckon you be open about what you’re expecting from him! A one-sided romance isn’t as spicy as you would think.”

“I see.” Ares mulls over the idea for only a moment before he’s summoning a quill and paper. He had once heard of the phrase that the pen is mightier than the sword. He’d laughed a little at it back then quite honestly, but perhaps there was some truth to it now.

And something about all this had him feeling on edge, excited even.

It seemed that this would be a new battle to be won.

The War that was Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter chapter but, Ares focus?? *eye emoji* spare Ares internal monologue POV?
> 
> also somehow people have been finding my [arenos playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1z7NBJTiSaWCmEO1EUc6Dl) that I listen to while I write, so I thought I'd just share it if anyone's interested! if you see my other playlists then no you didn't <3  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!! *grabs megaphone* HEYYYYYYY STOP SCROLLING YOURE SO SEXY!!!!!!  
> UM I WASN'T EXPECTING SO MANY PEOPLE TO FIND THIS IM REALLY FLUSTERED HFKDSHFKDS *starts shaking all of you* THANK YOU FOR READING THANK YOU FOR READING THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE SELF INDULGENT- OKAY FIRSTLY
> 
> BIG OL HAPPY BDAY TO MISS PEPSI she introduced me to Ares/Hypnos with her writing and made go feral within like, just a night of finding out about it so be sure to thank her for that!!! go go go!!! we get TWO chapters today just bcuz
> 
> SECOND!! *grabs every artist by the neck*  
> YOU GUYS MADE SO MUCH ART I AM JUST HFKDSFS I AM JUST *starts levitating off the earth*
> 
> LAN MADE [TWO](https://twitter.com/LantdDinh/status/1347080025376395265?s=20) [SEXY](https://twitter.com/LantdDinh/status/1347800273377501187?s=20) PIECES OF ART (which is how most of you found me cries hello everyone <3) ty for my life
> 
> VIV DID THIS REALLY [PRETTY ART](https://twitter.com/solusbane/status/1348181400499970048?s=20) AND [THIS DOODLE](https://twitter.com/solusbane/status/1349478295243517952) THAT MAKES ME LAUGH EVERYTIME I SEE HYPNOS SAY 'No' bfhdskfs I AM STILL WEEPING
> 
> AND THEN I FOUND SOME MORE GOOD ARTS ALONG THE WAY BY [JULES](https://twitter.com/tkag69/status/1348692562039758856?s=20) , [JACQUELINE](https://twitter.com/redcigar/status/1349302335919460352?s=20) , and [DEMI](https://twitter.com/a_greekdemigod/status/1349081112451158021?s=20) !!!!
> 
> im okay i swear i swear im- pls let me know if i missed any art ;o; i am just happy the arenos fans are being fed <333

“Hey, boss! You called?”

It’s much later when Ares is to himself that he calls upon the Delivery God, more or less satisfied with his inquiries. He was careful not to share too much with Dionysus and Aphrodite before he left, only getting a vague once over here and there. Honestly it was quicker to shut the two of them up and leave. After all this was his business, and his problem alone to solve.

And so the plans were now in motion.

Hermes smiles at him with all of the professionalism of someone that, frankly, knows too much. He’s eyeing the parcel in the other’s hand a little too closely for his liking. But Ares knows he’s not meant to keep it after all. So whatever.

“Yes.” Ares regards the God before him quite humorlessly. “A pleasure to do business with you again, sir. But business is business after all, and I would like this promptly taken care of. So, if you would-”

“Of course, sure! Yada, yada and all that wonderful stuff.” The God swiftly interrupts. “So what, you’re gonna finally ask him out then? No more fancy gifts?” He wiggles his brows.

“Hermes.” Ares starts.

“Hey, I’m just curious!” Hermes flutters slightly, taking a moment to float around the other. Ares watches him with a careful eye. “You know I’ve built up quite a rapport with my good buddy Hypnos- considering that I visit so often you know. I’m just as interested in seeing him happy.” He comes to stop right in front of the taller God. “You agree, yes?”

“Of course.” Is what he carefully says. Ares shoots the other another patented look of bemusement. “Your attempts at threats are a little lackluster brother.”

Hermes merely laughs, taking the letter from The God of War and safely storing it within his bag. “Just checking, just checking.” With that he salutes him. “I’ll be speedy, no doubt.”

And it’s only as the silence settles in again does Ares sigh to himself. He lets the moment rest, before quietly regarding the other, who he knows is already long gone by now.

“Thank you.”

\---

His dreams are vivid.

They always have been for Hypnos. 

There’s the traces of the night sky enveloping him at a distance, and if he reaches out he thinks he can touch the stars. But as his hands reach out, the scenery grows distant, darker even. All around him, the background starts to fade to complete darkness; so much so that he doesn’t know where it starts and where it ends. He wants to call out; to latch onto something- anything really, but all that seems to stare back is the silence. 

And just as suddenly as it was dark, everything is bright again.

There’s a bright orange glow, the memory is of being near a fireplace; feeling warm. He’s young again. A lot younger than he honestly remembers being. Thanatos is next to him, looking much the same as he did from their childhood days. They’re both wrapped in their mother’s arms as she spins a tale with a big book nestled in her lap. The glow of the fire emanates off of her face in such an ethereal way that he almost forgets to pay attention. She cards a hand through Thanatos’ long locks, the young boy much too focused on whatever story she's telling them to mind. She does the same to Hypnos then, her nimble hands moving to lightly caress his cheek. And he smiles; the two twins eagerly casting their gaze down at the storybook in hand. It seems like she's about to get to the good part maybe. He can’t quite make out the words she whispers, but Hypnos thinks he feels happy.

And just as he’s getting comfy, his tiny face turns up to look at her.

But her face is stoic this time. Cold even. And the familiar feeling all but makes him shiver. He turns to look at Thanatos once again, but this time his brother is older, more stern. His youthful gaze has hardened, and the two of them fixate such harsh looks at Hypnos that it honestly feels too real. There's this unspoken sting of disappointment that makes him feel small almost. Hypnos wants to reach out, to ask maybe if he's done something wrong.

But as he goes to speak, not even sure of the words that leave his mouth, it feels like someone is shaking his shoulder.

Hypnos wakes up with a slight start, the vague sound of wind fading in the breeze. He sees a letter on his chest, tiredly looking around.

"Ah! Hermes." He greets, the traces of sleep still holding his voice down.

"Hey." The God is looking at him a bit quizzically. "Are you alright there, lad?"

Hm… he sure hopes he hadn’t seen him thrashing around in his dreams or something. He’d certainly hear about it another time if that was the case.

Hypnos quickly nods. "I'm doing alright as can be today." He picks up the letter.

Hermes seems to want to say something, but he shakes his head, much to Hypnos' surprise. "I can't stick around as long as I would like to today, unfortunately. I have some plans with my partner very soon, but I wanted to drop this off you see."

"Of course, of course." Hypnos waves him away "Well, don't let me keep you any longer. Please tell Charon I said hi."

"Can do as always! And hey-" Hermes promptly pats his head. "Do what you need to at your own pace, alright? I'll be going then."

And Hermes bids him more of a re-assuring smile as he disappears.

His mind can't help but wander back to that dream though... with Thanatos and his mom.

He feels himself smile a little, if not a little strained.

Things had been a lot simpler back then when they were kids. Rather, they _were_ most definitely simpler then.

He knows that Mother Nyx has been trying to be better to some extent. Knows that there’s still a long way to go in terms of how she approaches her sons. And him especially. He’s still held at a distance, that much even he can ascertain. His family was never the best at affection in general, he realizes. But even so, the feelings of affection and love seem so intangible that he _wishes_ could almost reach out and touch it. 

On some level he craves it as much as the idea of it makes him uncomfortable.

All around him, it seemed that affection came in many different forms. He’s seen it in the way Achilles regards his student with fond advice and guidance over his future. He sees it in the way Zagreus sneaks some extra food for Cerberus now and then; and Hades begrudgingly pretends not to notice. He’s seen it in the way Thanatos and Megaera seem to relax a little more as Zagreus prattles on about something or the other, making them feel at ease.

And as his hands move to open the parcel and read through it, his eyes widen just a little.

He thinks he can feel the ghost of that same affection within the letter Ares sends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter because I will literally scream if I dont pace this story somewhat decently  
> it don't even matter though since two chapter updates back to back wowowow
> 
> also you guys thought you'd get to see the contents of the letter huh >: ) all we can do is imagine I suppose


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date night date night date night date night-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one look at me- dont even look at me theyre a little ooc but i wanna be indulgent *puts on shades to hide my face*
> 
> i think we have about hmmm two more chapters maybe?????? dont @ me i was originally going to stop like RIGHT here but i had more ideas in draft that were untouched

_Baby stay here_ _  
_ _The whispers in the trees_ _  
_ _Are getting near_ _  
_ _You're everything i need_

* * *

“Sleep Incarnate, Hypnos!”  _ Oh boy.  _ Hypnos was already wondering if this was a good idea. “It is a pleasure to see you today. How are you faring?”

Ares was watching him with that mystical look in his eyes, almost as if he was astonished that the other had actually decided to show up. Something about the sentiment had seemed to instill a new sense of confidence within him though. In fact, he seemed more determined actually.

It was quite admirable.

They were both currently situated somewhere just outside of the range of Asphodel’s fiery treaches, yet still close enough to Elysium that it would be comfortable. But even so, the heat in the distance still seemed to linger just a little. It found its way into The Sleep Incarnate’s chest, and settled there as the other smiled at him.

Hypnos was thankful for the cool night air in that moment.

It would help a lot.

The Sleep Incarnate Hypnos had been freed from his duties at the House for the night, and according to the letter, Ares had simply wanted to meet up and talk. He’d mentioned a few other things that had caught his attention to be honest. Things that had made his chest flutter at the thought that this truly was legitimate, and surprisingly heartful. That this was something Hypnos was free to pursue only if he so wanted to. So well, how could Hypnos not indulge his own heart's curiosity?

There were things that he wanted to say as well.

“Lord Ares.” Hypnos greeted with a quiet smile. “It’s a pleasure to see you too, considering we haven’t spoken in some time.”

Ares hummed. “It has been some time in person indeed.” He seems thoughtful. “Though, the way you’ve lingered in my mind makes it feel as if we were never truly apart.”

He watches as Hypnos covers his mouth and looks away, probably trying to hide a laugh. “Do you have no shame?” Hypnos quickly recovers. “Like, none at all?” The God of War merely grins, seemingly satisfied at the reaction.

“When it comes to you? No, not at all.” He motions for the two of them to walk, easily steering the conversation along.

Hypnos doesn’t answer, but he more or less rolls his eyes.

“Ah, Before I forget.” And just like that he has his attention. “For you.” Ares hands him a bouquet of flowers, this time however it’s decidedly  _ not _ in a skull. It’s a bouquet of red poppies, replaced by a nicer much more expensive looking material of silk. A gold string holds it all together.

“Ah, thank you!” The Sleep Incarnate tilts his head in wonder, examining the bouquet. “What, no skulls this time?” He lightly jokes.

He hears the other huff, somewhat of a bittersweet tinge to it. And for some reason, that makes Hypnos grin a little wider. He almost thinks that he sees the slightest flush come over the others face actually. Could he have perhaps been a little embarrassed? “No. No skulls this time.” He clears his throat. “I’ve learned my lesson, so to speak.”

“Aw, I’d say the skulls were very  _ you _ . Nothing wrong with that! But I appreciate the sentiment regardless, Lord Ares.”

“Just Ares is fine. Or rather, use what feels best for you.” He assures with the wave of a hand. “I don’t mind at all. Though, if you  _ do _ lean more towards Ares.”

Hypnos merely huffs in amusement. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Ares considers the other then, happily floating next to him as he inspects the petals; and it’s then in that moment that he thinks that maybe, just maybe he is pursuing the right thing for once. “Considering you’re here right now I would assume you safely received the letter.”

“Oh you know good ol’ Hermes, dutiful as always. Dare I say he is quite persistent with his deliveries.” Hypnos muses. “He’s fun to talk to though. Kind of grows on you after awhile.”

“I reckon he could give your brother a run for his money. Could probably chat your ear off to death if he so desired.”

The mention of his brother seems to make his smile lessen slightly. “Honestly I’d believe it.”

“You know.” Hypnos comes to a stop then. And for a moment Ares pauses as well, turning to look back at him. And Hypnos looks at his bouquet for a long while, admiring the stems with a soft touch. He lets the item dematerialize finally, storing it for later with his other possessions. “I will be very real with you, I honestly thought this was a joke until now.” Hypnos admits quite casually. “Or recently, that is.”

Ares raises a brow. “And why is that?”

And Hypnos goes to say something, but the words don’t quite come out. Rather they seem to form at the base of his throat and stay there. So he pauses, unsure of what to say. He’s not quite sure. Or maybe deep down he does know; is just too oblivious to face his fears head on. He’s good at being honest with others, but when it comes to himself he constantly fumbles.

Ares seems aware to some extent that he’s battling with himself. The feeling seems familiar after all. So he steps in, putting a hand on his shoulder. He hopes that his presence can offer some support. To make him feel grounded once again. He wants to be another place of comfort. Ares isn’t sure if he can do it well, but he will damn near try his best.

“Is it really so wrong of me to be interested?”

“Oh no, it’s nothing to do with you.” He quickly assures. “More so with me-”

And the sounds of something gurgling interrupts the two. The Sleep Incarnate freezes. And slowly Ares looks down at Hypnos’ stomach. Ares opens his mouth, then closes it, and the realization of what just happened has Hypnos losing his goddamn mind. He can only cover his face as he giggles. What a way to ruin a delicate moment, huh!

And Ares is still holding onto him, with  _ both _ hands now; and he lightly shakes him.

“Dearest Hypnos.” Ares starts slowly. “Dear,  _ dear _ , Hypnos.”

And for some reason hearing that has him laughing again. Hypnos can do all but to keep his face hidden as Ares is still looking intently at him. He thankfully recovers after some while, weakly meeting Ares’ gaze as he peeks through his fingers.

Luckily for Hypnos, the gesture seems to be a weak spot for Ares, and some of the fire fades from his eyes; just a smidge.

" _ When _ was the last time you had a meal?” He finally questions.

“Oh dear me, it must have been a long while back. Why I must’ve slept right through dinnertime or something! ...Come to think of it.” Hypnos chuckles a little to himself again and shrugs. “My bad?”

It wasn’t uncommon for the God to fall asleep in the midst of most important events- work, cleaning, and uh;  _ ahem _ , other  _ personal _ activities. Forgetting to eat meals occasionally seemed to be another problem of his. 

“Come on, now.” The God of War chides. “Your body is like a well oiled machine. It needs to be taken care of and properly attended to.” Though he sounds more fond than angry. “If you aren’t keeping up after yourself then I simply will. We must fix this post haste.”

Hypnos already has an idea of where this is going. “And how are we fixing this, Ares?”

“Would you care to accompany me to dinner?” Is what leaves Ares mouth before he can gather his thoughts.

Hypnos feigns a little noise of surprise, then looks around before looking at the God of War. “Oh wow me? Can’t say I’m one to turn down free food.”

And there’s the most radiant smile that emits off Ares like a beacon of light, something that catches even Hypnos off guard as he stares at him. “Splendid. I’ll treat you to a nice meal. One you won’t ever forget. There’s this place that serves the best steak that could put even the Goddess Edesia to shame-”

The conversation drowns out as Hypnos is too swept up on the way the other grabs his hand to guide him. Ares' hold on his wrist is strong; strong yet grounding. It’s not unpleasant, more of an anchor that sought to keep him afloat . And as Hypnos hears him prattle on about the quality of the restaurant they’ll visit, he’s more than content to simply relax and let Ares lead the way.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“Alright? So where are we headed to now, then?” Hypnos wonders aloud. He can’t say he’s unfamiliar with the feeling of having his eyes covered; I mean- he always has his sleep mask on when he’s about to drift off for a bit, but it’s an entirely different feeling to have someone’s hands over your face.

“We’ll be there soon.” Ares promises as he leads him around. “No more questions.”

He’s careful to make sure they turn left. It’s very easy to navigate a person if they aren’t walking sure, but the sight it would pose for any other bystander would probably be quite ridiculous. Regardless Ares carries on, careful to watch his own steps amongst the foliage.

“You’re not taking me to a ruined battlefield are you?” Hypnos pipes up again after some thought. “I’ll be real with you I’m not exactly sure if I’m up for exploring so much after such an extravagant meal.” Ares would probably have to carry him around if he fell asleep midway. Not exactly a picture perfect first date he supposes.

“No, no nothing of the sort.” Even though Hypnos can’t see him, he still shakes his head with a slight frown. “Why would I take you to an abandoned battlefield?”

There’s a silence.

“Why not?” He vaguely shrugs. “Seems up your alley?”

“Then I would simply let you know in advance.” Ares sighs. “You wound me Hypnos. What do you take me for?”

“I take you for a man that gifts a mighty fine sword.”

He feels Ares steer him along again wordlessly and can only laugh a little. Hypnos was starting to find the idea of teasing the other to be amusing actually.

“You know,” Ares says, interrupting his musings. “I could've just carried you around. It would take no time at all. You weigh absolutely nothing to me.”

Hypnos hums, tinges of amusement echoing in his tone. “True, true! It’s more fun this way, no?” Hypnos could’ve also simply used his face mask to cover his eyes as well, but instead he let Ares use his hands, something he isn’t sure if the other is even aware of. But that too, was more fun, right?

They finally seem to make it to the place where Ares has been leading them all this time, and Hypnos more or less feels them come to a stop.

“Alright. We’ve arrived.” And Ares removes his hands, finally letting him see. “You’re free to open your eyes.”

The Sleep Incarnate isn’t exactly sure what he expects once he does open his eyes, but the sight before him is a lot calmer; more soothing than he expects once he does.

Hypnos thinks he’s recalled this place in ancient texts before, only thought to be a myth. Stretched before the two is a tree etched on top of a cliffside; up on a high, high, peak that overlooks a large meadow below. The special thing about this particular tree though was that it was massive. So massive, that if Hypnos were to reach and try to wrap his hands around it he would barely cover even a small quarter of it.

It was ancient; that much was easy to tell, and probably one of the oldest trees to even exist down here at that. 

There are dozens of scattered flowers growing all amongst it’s bank; particularly blue flowers that seem specifically made for the night, for they glow and dance directly under the gentle shine of the moonlight. And as Hypnos looks up at that moonlight, he feels something stir within him.

Hypnos honestly thought he’d never be able to see such a place in person.

“It’s very pretty.” He quietly says.

“I’m glad you like it.” Ares says with his own equally low voice. “I was told something like this might be… romantic, and all.” He seems to carefully say.

And slowly, Hypnos lets himself stop floating, gently moving to sit in front of the tree. Ares wordlessly moves to join him. And it’s deathly quiet. Even the gentle blowing of the wind seems to disturb the scene.

So Hypnos speaks.

“Why are you interested in me?” Hypnos questions. “I keep thinking in my head, wondering why, why, why, but I can’t entirely wrap my head around it.” And he can feel Ares watching him again, but this time he doesn’t return his gaze. Not yet. Not now. “We met once before this. I don’t imagine I have the type of charm to keep anyone coming back for more.” He laughs mostly to himself.

Ares decides to look up at the moonlight then.

“You know, you seem to downplay yourself a lot Young Godling.”

Hypnos fixes him with somewhat of a wry smile. “You do know, I am older than you, right?”

The sudden revelation has Ares quickly turning to look at him.

Ares blinks.

Hypnos blinks as well.

They stare at each other in silence, the other God opening his mouth once, then twice before he finally speaks again.

“Huh?” Ares seems to recover. “You’re older?”

“Yep. I am a Chthonic God yes, but I am still the God of Sleep.” He leans back a little on the tree. “Sleep is ancient; there right from the beginning. Much more so than War and Bloodshed. I mean, people need their Z’s you know?”

“Intriguing.” Ares whispers, as if it’s the most interesting thing he’s heard all night. “Well even so, there’s one thing that’s still very evident about this-” And Ares leans a little closer. “Age or not, it’s simply gratifying to be able to talk to you as you are. Do you understand? I like you for you.”

And for perhaps the first time that night Hypnos feels a shiver run across his skin. 

Hypnos gives him a bit of a discerning look, almost as if he’s still suspicious. He recognizes it’s mostly his mind being suspicious though, and tries to let the uneasiness go in favor of… relaxing.

“You know.” Ares leans against the tree as well. “I didn’t peg you for the type to enjoy this sort of thing actually.”

Hypnos greatly fights the urge to talk about pegging in that moment. He’s never wanted to make a joke so badly, but he keeps the thought to himself and he keeps his mouth shut. If Ares notices then he doesn’t say anything. “I could say the same for you.”

“I can’t say I hate it.” Ares admits languidly. He eyes a plant blowing in the grass near them in quiet thoughtfulness. “I was informed that I should try other things than well, you’re already familiar. Frankly, this was a gamble of sorts to see what would work.”

He hears the other hum. “This  _ has _ been a very nice night out.” He agrees. Hypnos hadn’t expected things to go this way at all honestly. Not that he’s minded so far. And it’s almost like Ares can hear him pondering over everything

“Give it a chance. Genuinely.” Ares tries. “I’d like to show you the finer things. Whatever you desire I would do my best to give that to you. Comfort, companionship, a shoulder to lean on... satisfaction. Most definitely that last thing.” Ares promises.

Hypnos feels his face threatening to flush, and unfortunately his feelings win, a familiar warmth settling over his cheeks. “Oh blood and darkness, what will I do with this one... you are shameless you know that?” He promptly pulls down his mask, as if to have one last respite from what his heart so desperately craves. “Well.”

“Well.” Ares mimics with the playfulness of someone trying to be dramatic on purpose.

Hypnos pulls his mask up to give him a look.

“Are you  _ that _ discontent with my advances?” Ares huffs good-naturedly. 

“I am open to the idea.” Hypnos carefully starts.

“Wonderful-”

“But! Under two conditions!” Hypnos quickly supplies.

Ares pauses at this. “And that would be?”

“Well….” Hypnos honestly hadn’t thought that he would get this far. But luckily the gears in his mind start to turn, and he has an idea already. “Will you hear me out?”

Ares raises a brow. “Of course.” If he sought out to do something then he would follow through with it.

And Hypnos lightly inhales before speaking again. “You must apologize to Zagreus at some point for killing him the way you did. Sooner rather than later!”

At the mention of his kin, Ares feels his frown grow; but only slightly. And so he sighs. “I will admit it wasn’t my greatest moment.”

“Speaking of that ordeal though. I’m… sorry for the way in which I dealt with the weapons you gave me earlier. That much I will say was a bit silly of me. I should’ve sent a letter back with Hermes and explained that I had no need for them in the first place or something, huh?” He rubs his neck a little.

“It took some time for me to understand why, so I bear you no ill will.”

“...However?” Hypnos supplies with a small smile. He could already hear the word lingering on the others tongue anyway, so best for him to get it out the way. And it seems that it does the job and makes the mood a bit lighter.

Ares huffs in slight amusement. “However-” He begins. “I find it hard to do so. Frankly, i bare my kin no ill-will either, it’s just.” He seems a little reluctant to admit what he’s thinking.

“You were jealous.” Hypnos says, as casually as if he was talking about the stars in the night sky. Then he looks up at him thoughtfully. “Still, are?” He questions.

Ares bristles. “It’s just, I've seen the way you looked at him. Ever since that day at The Stadium i’ve noticed. In fact I've committed that look to memory. After all, it's the way I watch you. The difference is that I don’t think I’m quite ready to give up on you.”

His words linger in the air in a way Hypnos doesn’t think he’s even prepared for, but he continues talking, and all Hypnos can do is listen. "Perhaps.” He starts, then stops; admiring the space between them. “Perhaps you might think me a fool to have even continued chasing after you like this but… I've also never felt this driven to act for anyone before."

“To be honest, I haven’t been given gifts in such a way before. Or well, been so wanted really. It was... Strange to be so wanted.” And Hypnos finally scoots a little closer. “But not unwelcome.”

“Is that so?” Ares seems to wonder more to himself. He watches the other nod.

“And the second condition. My final, fantastic declaration before I consider pursuing this!” Hypnos brings up before they both forget. Ares waits with bated breath, wondering whatever he could want from him. He’d do his best to fulfill his wishes. Or rather he had to. There was no room for what if’s; not while he was so close to helping the both of them come together. And so, as Hypnos looks up at him, as if he’s already made up his mind, Ares listens like his life depends on it.

“Will you let me take a nap on your lap?” He carefully asks.

And honestly, it’s all Ares needs to hear from the other. Iit feels like for the first time, Hypnos can truly see some semblance of light in his usually darkened eyes.

“Your throne awaits.”

Ares thighs are surprisingly a lot more comfortable than they look. They’re far from soft, sure, but Hypnos had always imagined warriors' thighs to be sculpted from like, marble or something. After all it’d take a lot to achieve legs like these. And if what he said before about crushing people with them was true, Hypnos almost too quickly realizes the predicament he’s placed his delicate, fragile head in. But he doesn’t feel fearful exactly, content to let himself and the moment rest.

“I do hope you are aware of how easy it would be to kill me right now. I mean my guard is like, totally down. Eyes closed, neck exposed and all that.” Hypnos waves a hand. “Just saying.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind Ares understands what that means. That he’s trying to be more open. That he's willing to put his trust in him. The thought leaves his mind absolutely buzzing. He almost wonders if Hypnos can hear it. He can’t imagine it’s not as terribly loud as he thinks.

“I won’t do anything rash.” He promises. “Lest you’re somehow into that?”

“Yeah, sure why not.” Hypnos merely yawns. “Maybe another day.”

Ares can only look down in wonder at the other. Such a peculiar God he was. Such an interesting person at that. The more Ares heard from him the more he seemed to be entranced. And once again he found himself studying his face as he slept.

His hair looked so soft.

There was that same desire within him to reach out; and this time the real deal is right in front of him; practically right within his grasp and on  _ his _ lap.

Ares’ usually confident hand hovers over Hypnos’ form, and hesitates. It was the strangest thing, wanting to be careful enough not to chase the other away; but also wanting to do the things he so brazenly wanted. To hold him, to take him apart, to utterly wreck him.

Ares isn’t sure how long his hand lingers, but it seems to even annoy the supposedly sleeping figure beneath him; who promptly opens his eyes to look up at him.

“Just do it already.” Hypnos tiredly supplies.

And so he does, taking the stillness of the moment to run his hands along his hair and brush the white locks out of his face. It seems that Hypnos had craved the contact just as much as he did; seemed satisfied even, the realization stirring and fading somewhere in the corners of his mind.

They sit there for a while under that big tree, basking in the night breeze under the moonlight.

And then Ares is leaning down to capture what's his in a kiss.


End file.
